Problem: What is the number of square meters in the area of a circle with diameter $6$ meters? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
If the diameter is 6 meters, the radius is 3 meters. Therefore, the area of the circle is $\pi(3^2) = \boxed{9 \pi}$ square meters.